The End
by Sambari
Summary: Trapped and with no means of escape in a mental hospital, Sora and Riku share their final words to each other before saying goodbye.


Aaaghhaaaah dem feels.

This is the end of a Kingdom Hearts based roleplay. Sora was sent to an asylum because his mother believed him to be crazy, simply because he could talk to ghosts. Roxas and Riku are two of the ghosts that he speaks with, however the only ghost that is with Sora at the hospital is Riku; Roxas is at Sora's home, and Sora isn't allowed to leave and make any sort of contact with him or his mother. Sora is abused at the asylum and is often punished, neglected, and tortured.

... Aaand that's all I can think of to roughly sum it up for the people who don't know o3o Titled the story 'The End' despite the roleplay being named 'Help Me' because it's the end of Help Me and it hasn't happened in-roleplay yet and this is just kinda how I spontaneously imagined it =u="

Kingdom Hearts characters belong to Disney and Square Enix, not me!

* * *

Sora hadn't seen sunlight in months. He dreaded that he was permanently confined in the small area he was restricted to; the same padded room that he'd lived in for the majority of the time that he stayed at the asylum. After the deaths of both his roommate and his caretaker, Zack, his health declined, his hair becoming thinner and his bones able to be seen through his skin. He wore a dirty strait jacket and had been laying against the wall, weeping quietly to himself. The day before, he'd received one of the worst treatments he'd experienced at the mental hospital. An ice-pick lobotomy had been performed on him, and ever since then, he couldn't feel his body from his waist down and his head constantly ached. He no longer had use of his eyes; malnourishment and mistreatment had already affected his sight in the past, however now he couldn't see at all. He no longer had eyes to view his small world with. A bandage was wrapped around his head, covering where his eyes used to be. The boy's cheeks were smeared with old blood, the bandage a dark brown from the blood of his wounds. An old burn on both of his hand still remained from long ago; he could not feel things or hold or carry anything with them. To make things worse, he'd been humiliated by sterilization.

Sora shuddered slightly and thought to himself. Normally, Riku was around him constantly, but at the time was not with him. Being alone frightened the brunette. He was entirely immobilized, not able to reach around to see if Riku had perhaps been asleep in the room, unable to even shuffle across the padded floor with his now useless legs. "M-mom? C-can I h-have medicine?" He questioned quietly, speaking to no one. Despite entering the hospital sane, he couldn't entirely be considered that way now. He was slightly startled to feel a somewhat cold hand on his cheek. Two arms wrapped around his body momentarily and he felt himself be pulled onto someone's lap; the other three quarters of his body still laying on the floor.

"I'm not your mom." Riku had been the person to let Sora use him like a pillow. He snickered softly. Sora was not cheered up by the positive attitude of his friend and simply laid there in silence for a few moments. "… O-oh." He said somewhat quietly, as if disappointed. He moved his head to the side slightly, his cheek resting on the side of Riku's knee. "… D-do you t-think I'll g-get to see her s-soon?" He asked. "H-her… and R-Roxas?" He asked.

Riku was quiet for a few moments, his mood vanishing as he frowned slightly. He lightly stroked Sora's hair with his hand. "You'll go home soon." He said. "They can't keep you locked up here for forever." He ran his fingers through the brown strands of hair slowly. He didn't want to be alone at the asylum again, but the sight of his only friend's conditioning worsening by the day made him ache more and more as the time passed.

"M-maybe t-tomorrow, even…" Sora murmured. His body tensed all of the sudden and he let out a pained cry, shuddering and attempting to move closer to Riku. The silverette's expression saddened at the sound, unable to help the younger boy with what was happening. Sora made an agonized sob and he simply laid there and coughed a few times, writing around slightly in pain. The last time he'd eaten anything was nearly a week ago; his stomach was starting to eat away at its' self to provide his body some sort of nourishment.

A few minutes passed of Sora's crying before he gradually calmed down, Riku quietly shushing him to calm him further and stroking his hair continuously like a mother caring for a child. Finally after another somewhat extended pause, Sora was able to speak.

"I-I'm s-s-sorry." The brunette whimpered, sounding like he'd cry again. "I-I'm t-trying h-hard…" He coughed slightly, struggling to speak normally. "Shh." Riku gently ran the back of his hand down Sora's cheek. "You don't need to be sorry. You can't control it." He said.

Sora shook his head just slightly. The action made his head hurt, and he let out a soft pained sound. "I-I don't want y-you to be a-angry with me." He said. He trembled a little and started weeping again. "I-I'm so s-sorry." He said, voice now in more of a whisper. Riku looked down at the boy with a saddened expression. "Why would I be angry?" He asked.

"Y-you got angry w-with me one d-day…" Sora began. "W-when I told y-you I w-wanted to d-die. That y-you'd love t-t-to have l-lived again, and I was just t-throwing mine a-away selfishly…" He said. "… B-but I f-feel like I'm l-losing the will t-to stay."

Riku felt a pang of emotion from Sora's words. He was once again stroking Sora's hair, however now his hand was trembling slightly and tears were sliding down his cheeks. " I-it's alright." He stammered slightly. He let out a soft, shaky sigh. "I-I'm not angry." He said. "… I-it's okay to let go."

Sora was quiet for just a few achingly long seconds. "I-if you ever see R-Roxas, can you t-tell him I-I'm o-okay now?" He asked, his voice wavering. Riku nodded, reaching up to wipe his tears away and struggling to keep himself from sobbing. "Y-yeah." He replied. Sora's breathing had gone from shaky and struggled to calm and slow. "… T-thank you." He whispered quietly.

He felt no more pain.


End file.
